callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Soviet Armed Forces
The Soviet Armed Forces (Russian: Вооружённые Силы Советского Союза), is a faction that appears in Call of Duty, Call of Duty: Finest Hour, Call of Duty 2, Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Black Ops. Arms and Equipment Submachine Guns PPSh-41 PPS-43 AK-74u(Black Ops) Kiparis(Black Ops) PM-63 (Black Ops) Rifles Mosin-Nagant SVT-40 AK-47 (Black Ops) Sidearms TT-33 Makarov (Black Ops) Shotguns Double-Barreled Shotgun SPAS (Black Ops) Machine Guns MG-42 (captured) DP-28 M1919 (mounted on T-34 tank) RPK (Black Ops) Anti-Armor M9A1 Bazooka Panzerschreck (captured) RPG-7 (Black Ops) Grenades RGD-33 Molotov Cocktail Sniper Rifles PTRS-41 Mosin-Nagant (scoped) Dragunov SVD (Black Ops) Quotes Call of Duty: Finest Hour *"Keep moving!" *"If you can hear the incoming whistle of the artillery, the explosion will not be far off." -Sgt. Puskov *"The first man gets a rifle. The second, ammunition. When the first is killed, the second takes the rifle and shoots!" *"Welcome to Stalingrad. You are about to begin the greatest moment of your life. The Germans have lost hundreds of tanks and planes. Hitler's brutalized hordes are now advancing towards Stalingrad over mountains of their own dead bodies. Our Bolshevik Party, our nation, our great country, has given us the task not to let the enemy reach the Volga and to defend the city of Stalingrad. Forward against the enemy! Up into the unremitting battle comrades, for Stalingrad, for our great country! Not one step back! Cowards and traitors will be shot! Do not count days, do not count miles, count only the number of Germans you have killed! Kill the German! This is your mother's prayer! Kill the German! This is the cry of your Russian earth! Do not waver! Do not let up! Kill! Death to the German invader!" -Commissar Durasov *"Send death to the German invader!" *"We need help! The Germans are advancing on our tank at the old tractor factory. Come with me." -Pvt. Kirelenko *"They took my family and my home, and I intend to take their lives!" -Lt. Pavelovna *"That flag must fall!" '' *"''Incoming mortars! Keep your head down!" -Pvt. Sokolov Call of Duty 2 *"Fascists in the open!" *''"Die, Fritz! We'll thaw you out in the spring!'' *''"It's the Germans!"'' *''"Die, Fascists!"'' *''"It's the fascists!"'' *''"I must reload! Cover me!"'' *''"This one's for my mother! This one's for Valentina! This one's for my father, butchers! This ones for my little sister, you fascist sons of BITCHES! And this one's for my dog! Ah, how you like it!"'' *''"Stay close to me! I will be right behind you, comrade!"'' *''"You fascist bastards came all the way just to die!".'' Call of Duty: World at War * "To your last breath...FIGHT!!!" - Near the end of a match * "You were on the wrong side." - soldier after killing a German * "With our combined strength, victory WILL be ours!" - Start of Team Death Match * "Slaughter ALL who stand in our way!" - Start of Team Death Match. * "Show courage, show strength, show pride...but show no mercy!" - Cmsr. Markhov * "Though beaten, and bloody we live to fight another day!" - After defeat in multiplayer * "The shame of defeat, MUST be avenged!" - After defeat in multiplayer * "They come for our blood, but DROWN in their own!" - After victory in multiplayer * "We have laid waste, to all who stood before us!" - After victory in multiplayer * "Fight...maim...kill...until there is no one left!" - Start of Free-For-All match * "YOU'RE WORTH NOTHING" - Soldier killing a German. * "Do svidanya!" свидания!, eng. Goodbye! - Soldier killing a German. * "They have released the dogs!" - When the German team releases dogs in multiplayer * "Unleash the dogs!" - When the Red Army release the dogs in multiplayer * "You had no chance!" - Soldier after killing a German * "Chyort! They have found us!" - Soldier when a German reconnaissance plane is airborne. * "They have our position!" - Soldier when a German reconnaissance plane is airborne. * "They know where we are!" - Soldier when a German reconnaissance plane is airborne. * "Our artillery will break their will!" - Russian artillery. * "Though bathed in blood, we have achieved nothing." - Russian tie. * "Our recon plane will find them, wherever they hide." - When the Russians launch a Recon Plane in multiplayer * "Enemy recon plane!" - German reconnaissance plane. * "Fight to your last breath, comrade!" - Said to the last person standing in a Search and Destroy match. * "Quick! Get to work planting that bomb!" - Soldier when watching someone plant a bomb in Search and Destroy or Sabotage. Gallery Call of Duty and United Offensive Image:rus1_1.png| Image:rus2_1.png| Image:rus3_1.png| Image:rus4_1.png| Call of Duty 2 Image:rustroop1_2.png| Image:rustroop2_2.png| Image:rustroop3_2.png| Image:rustroop4_2.png| Call of Duty: World at War Image:Rustroop1 5.jpg|Sgt. Reznov in the fountain in Stalingrad. Image:Rustroop2 5.jpg|Sgt. Reznov In the woods of Seelow Hights. Image:Rustroop3 5.jpg|Russian soldiers about to execute a German prisoner. Image:Rustroop4 5.jpg| The Fall of Berlin. File:Faction Soviet.png|Multiplayer icon. Call of Duty: Black Ops Image:Rustroop1 7.jpg Image:Rustroop2 7.jpg call-of-duty-black-ops-20100818054602839 - Copie.jpg Rustroop3 7.png Rustroop4 7.png PossibleSAFlogo.png|Multiplayer logo for Call of Duty: Black Ops Spetsnaz. Notable members of the Soviet Army * Alexei Ivanovich Voronin * Yuri Petrenko * Aleksandr Sokolov * Tanya Pavelonva * Nikolai Badanov * Vasili Ivanovich Koslov * Letlev * Antonov (KIA) * Viktor Reznov (Deceased) * Dimitri Petrenko (KIA) * Chernov (Possibly KIA) * Markhov * Nikolai Belinski * Nikolai * Dimitri Volsky * Dimitriy Petrov * Viktor Durasov * Daletski * Pavel Semenov * Lev Kravchenko (KIA) * Arseni * Pavlov * Nikita Dragovich (KIA) Trivia *The Soviet/Russian military are among of the only forces in the Call of Duty series that have been both allied and enemy factions. They are enemies in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Black Ops. The other is the U.S. military: Americans have are an enemy as part of the Shadow Company (which may actually be a private military company). *In World At War, ''all Soviet troops have Private shoulder strap (plain), even though some are Corporals or Sergeants. Only Sgt. Reznov has a proper Sergeant's shoulder stripes (three vertical lines). All Soviet forces in multiplayer have Private stripes. *In ''World at War ''and ''Black Ops, the Soviet emblems on many troops' hats are sideways. Category:Eastern Front Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty 2 Category:Call of Duty Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Category:Enemies